The Hades Project
by Qwaar-jet858
Summary: The lab that created Omega was located under Chernobyl but omega was not their crown achievement Hades was but he rebelled Kai needs the flock to help remove the now crazy Hades maximum ride s.t.a.l.k.e.r crossover review plz this is my first story kinda
1. Chapter 1

The Hades Proj. ch.1

(if you haven't played s.t.a.l.k.e.r. the storyline and important stuff will be revealed as I go)

Hades sighed and stood up from where he sat on reactor 4 in the Chernobyl npp. He was tall and just about every feature on him was the blackest black you could possibly get his hair, his wings, his armor all of it was jet black his eyes, his eyes were the color of the frost, of the most desolate plains of frost. He walked over to the old Itex lab where he and the other mutants that Itex had had shipped here to test the effect of radiation on them. Hades snorted at the thought that had certainly turned out great for them their supposed grand creation had grown powerful too powerful to control. He had reduced them all to gibbering madmen the core of what was now called the monolith, a crazy faction of religious zealots that worshipped you guessed it, him. He sighed, any progress on the project? he asked he was rewarded with some affirmatives.

Kai sighed and alighted on a tree near lake mead and sighed he still haven't found the person or well persons he was looking for but he knew he was close. I was a rather normal looking brown hair green eyes and had the wing coloration of a hawk and of course he was tall for his 18 years of age. He took off again as he did he stumbled in the air (and yes that is possible) and then knew where the person he was looking for was. Grinning he headed off to a certain town. And then with a shimmer he disappeared.

Later at a Dr. Martinez house I (kai) watched as the people I was looking for came and went from the house. After a few days this had gotten boring so I was standing in the house when the leader of the group who everyone knew as max came into the house I suddenly let my invisibility fade. Max immediately opted for a defensive pose but at seeing my wings her look of aggression was replaced with confusion. Who are you? She asked one who requires your help to protect the world once again max. I said No cryptic answers what is your name? She asked and what makes you think I would tell you that and why you even need to know? I responded I am one who can kick your ass into tomorrow! she said angrily oh? I said sounding bored max threw a punch at my head while it was indeed fast I easily blocked it and slammed my foot into her side she gasped in pain mostly because I was probably stronger than omega and had been fighting for a lot longer than that pushover. I thought as max tried to kick me I grabbed her arm locked it brought myself around and had her gabbed her neck so I could break her neck if I wanted I tripped her with my arm still in that position so I winded up sitting on her back the rest of the flock walked in and looked shocked. That certainly had to be interesting a completely unbruised stranger was sitting there with a thoroughly beat maximum ride.

I stood up off her back and stepped back she hopped up so what do you want? She asked again since you could manage to do this I held up my hand that had a thin trail of red on it I'll tell you I need you to come to the zone and help me I said calmly the zone! Fang practically shouted and you are crazy enough to ask us to go there! Suddenly I felt another mind touch mine I immediately shoved her tendril of thought back and sent a stab of telepathic power with one message clear STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD! I saw the little eight year old angel stagger and almost fall my eyes widened I hadn't known that they had anyone in this group that was telepathic. I stood up and walked over I'm sorry angel is it? I thought you were someone else. Everyone looked confused until they saw how pale angel was. What did you do to her the one named Gazzy said angrily she attempted to read my mind I sent a spike of thought at her thinking it was someone else I supplied calmly so what do you want us for in the zone Iggy cut in well first do any of you know the history of the zone? I questioned Fang looked about to speak up. In detail? There was a series of negative nods.

It all started when the early hours of April 26, 1986 reactor block 4 of the Chernobyl nuclear power plant detonated spraying radioactive graphite all over what would become the zone that in itself was not bad it had started the creation of the mutants that currently resided in the zone but later when Itex moved in and started to experiment something happened. I am quoting this "and with a flash of light so brilliant that human eyes could barely bear to look at it the zone of the earlier explosion lit up you could see the clouds burning away above it" that created the zone we know today. Later an entirely Itex funded expansion into the zone happened 90% of those sent in died. I finished tonelessly BUT of the 10% that had made in they formed several labs in old abandoned labs there they created the one who you knew as omega. Then they reached the pinnacle of what they could create, Hades. He is like you and yet not. He is telepathic beyond all your wildest dreams he can cool the temperature of anything to anything lower than it already is he is strong, fast and, reacts at incredible levels he was their pinnacle creation but alas he had the same problem that you do max he could not listen to authority of any sort. So he almost destroyed their minds and completely rewrote them into the Monolith faction.

So you need us to help you get rid of Hades and why is this world's problem not just the zone's? Max asked because he is planning on expanding the zone to an area that would encompass most off Europe he is hoping that the zone cannot be sustained under that amount of area and it would collapse I said So that will get rid of the zone I say good for him fang said yes but according to any calculation it would take months to collapse if it did, but there is a chance that the zone will instead collect new energy and expand worldwide I continued Iggy looked stunned than again so did everyone else in the room. Well damn max said well I guess we have to help than max said slightly sarcastic. We can't fang said vehemently we will all die there do you have any idea how dangerous it is there? Yes I have lived there my whole life I said quietly wait did you just say your whole life fang said looking shocked. I was one of the experiments I spread my wings. And now to interrupt this oh so touching meetinga voice colder than arctic tundra cut in.

Hades I shouted with hate. Hello to you to Kai and you have no choice BUT to go to the zone hades continued, fang ran up and tried to sock him along with max. no stay away I shouted suddenly both of their punches stopped dead now none of that Hades said as if he was talking to an infant suddenly max and fang collapsed clutching their heads in obvious agony. Suddenly I pulled what looked like a Desert eagle From under my shirt and with a dull thuu sound my shot went through Hades spraying sand everywhere I cursed forgetting Hades favorite trick use his telepathic and telekinetic powers to make a dummy "self" Hades laughed nice try and now I must go with my incentive for you all to follow he reached out his hand and Ella appeared pulled from the side of a doorframe than both disappeared like dust on the wind.

I turned to max and was about to say something when she kicked me in the nuts! Next time someone who I try to sock is telekinetic and I try to sock them tell me that a bit earlier. Max shouted I winced I suppose I deserved that. Well we all agree we kinda have to go now? She continued she was met with an affirmative from all everyone had grown to like Ella in the two years that they had been here. Lets go than I said your Hades brother angels voice cut in I stiffened and than sighed yes I am I said


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

(oh yeah If my grammar sucks I realize that I never paid much attention in English Put down the book! Pretty much summed it up oh and because I forgot before I am not James Patterson and I did not make s.t.a.l.k.e.r)

You're his brother! Max shouted at me yes that is why as angel probably found out almost as telepathically powerful as he is I cannot use telekinesis though. I said so that's it secrets out anything else we should know? Iggy said with less hostility than max was showing while my brother can cool things down I can heat them up also I can go invisible but for some reason I can only use it on certain periods. I said finishing the list of my abilities well are we going to head to the zone or what we need to rescue Ella? nudge cut in for the first time in the conversation which was vaguely surprising with what I knew of her lets I said we all walked outside spread our wings and took off heading towards the east coast and a plane to Europe.

Target sited {confirmed} engage? {go}

We flew along a ridge in the Rockies later when Iggy shouted Flyboys! I cursed and rolled pulling out my flash pistol and checking my rounds automatically 9 I cursed again I had no reloads because I had ran into these things earlier than I shot through two while the flock moved in and started taking them out! Iggy suddenly shouted we all backed up as he dropped something into the flyboys than with a large sharp Bang! Many of the flyboys just disintegrated I shot two more 1 shot each as the rest of the flock mopped up soon there was no more flyboys left. I flew up to Iggy later after we had continued nice bomb military grade c4 if I'm not wrong? Yup pretty nice bang huh? Iggy asked yeah where'd you even get that though? I questioned I have my sources he said grinning

Later (a/n yes I know this is lame but I don't remember how long It would take them and I don't feel like manually calculating it) They were sitting in an airport waiting for their plane to arrive and of course the flock was irritated because Kai had to claim himself as their guardian to get them tickets even with angels mind puppetering. Boarding now a voice chimed everyone started waiting in line, how did you get that much money nudge asked the tickets for this small and fast plane had been exorbitant uhh I have some Very well funded friends kai answered thinking of the ecologist sakarhov who had happily given him a kings ransom in cash to "thumb a nose at his superiors" as he put it that scientist was so, well bizarre I shook out of my thoughts leaned against the wall of the plane and fell asleep on the side of the plane.

Eight hours we were getting out of the plane at the closest we could get to the zone. I noticed some stares from the people on the plane obviously my fame in the zone extends to noobies not yet in the zone I grinned mentally as we got off the plane. This town was called gateway it was a small town that quite literally lived off the zone at the north end was the road that lead to the entrance to the zone the cordon. Thatway follow me I said as we all headed up the road as we came in sight Stop all of you no one is allowed in the zone! An obviously military voice boomed from the checkpoints loudspeaker everyone back up I ordered everyone but the flock did. I closed my eyes and concentrated ready vasya?

A yes formed in his mind along with I hate it when he does that. I laughed the flock looked at me like I was crazy watch I said suddenly there was a loud crack or rather several and several of the military went down. Nudge and angels eyes widened to the size of dinner plates was that necessary nudge said angrily sadly it is the people here will kill you and are ready to die in fact in the zone you expect death constantly I said sadly in a few more seconds the post was clear cmon I said and the flock (and the rookies) walked through we need to head to sindrovich's place I sent angel a picture of it and how to get there follow her I pointed to max angel giggled knowing I read her intention to send it to max anyway. I walked up to the man he was in an exoskeleton so he had the steel plates with wires effect and his helmet made it kind of hard to tell his features So vasya how've you been I greeted good check the rankings he replied everyone ranked in the zone vasya had been 2nd behind me when I left he was first by a considerable amount now, dang getting buisy in army warehouses? I asked ah you know that's the only place that isn't pathetically easy to kill everything he replied bloodthirsty much? See you anyway vasya you won't be first when I'm done. I said as I spread my wings lept into the air and began flying to sindrovich's it was about a minute but hey.

I landed to find the flock already there but not inside so follow me in walked in they followed me warily. Hey sindrovich get the stuff I asked for I said the fat man turned yeah and it cost me a pretty penny too. Sindrovich was fat had thinning hair and a shrewd look in his eyes which he should have considering his profession was a trader. In the usual place? I said of course sindrovich replied I walked back up the hall and heated the wall suddenly a door slid back the door was hidden until I opened it I walked in the flock followed the lights flipped on there was 7 stands each had a set of equipment I walked over to the one on the middle and started putting my armor on relieved to have it back. I sighed gonna at least look at your stuff any of you Iggy yours is directly to your right I said I finished putting my armor on and walked over to Iggy I can give your sight back temporarily I said bluntly. You have got to be kidding he said angry I stuck my mind in his so he knew what I was doing I pulled my glove off pulled out my knife and just like that cut a large chunk out of a finger I pulled a syringe off Iggy's equipment rack and injected a small bit into the wound it healed up almost instantly that will heal your eyes temporarily I said quietly I saw tears come into the corners of his blind eyes he held his arm out I stabbed the needle into his arm and injected all of its contents iggy sat there for a second and then reeled as a flash of color of sight appeared for the first time since being blinded he was weeping openly now. How long was all he asked about two months I said


End file.
